


With Or Without

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Arguing, Batfamily Feels, Breaking Up & Making Up, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Leaving Home, Making Up, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: After Dick and Jane broke up from a mishap. She comes back when Bruce is missing





	1. Chapter 1

I went to the one place I thought I'd never see again. Maybe I shouldn't? Mabye they we're happy when I left? I'm not exactly their favorite person. The only reason I left was because I couldn't live with myself being with Dick and losing his baby. I can't think straight enough probably because I got hit more than a few times. I walked in Damian and Tim ran hugging me! Oww! I was grateful they did because if they didn't I would have fallen. I didn't know what to do think they're my little brothers. I hesitated wrapping my arms around them. I took deep breaths. I feel my knees wanting to buckle they helped me to the stretcher. I saw Dick wearing Bruce's batsuit he touched my shoulder fuck! I held back a yell. 

"easy d-dammit '

"I want to ask why you look like hell and why you're here but I don't think you can speak with your cracked ribs and you seem to have had a concussion" 

That explains a lot Cassandra walked up she bandaged my arms. She wouldn't look at me

"c-Cass" 

She touched her finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. Stephanie walked in she hugged me 

"oh right your hurt! I'm so sorry!" 

She quickly let me go Dick and Tim helped me to my old bedroom I laid on the bed. Weeks past feeling better I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. Dick and Tim brought me food and water 

"I'll uh let you too talk" Tim said 

Dick opened the door 

"so you're not wanting to talk to me" 

He slammed the door looking at me 

"you want to talk I'll start you left me! You left me" 

"I know" 

"why? Was I not good enough for you?! Did I do something?!" 

"no!" 

"then why? It broke my heart when you left me!" 

"I fucked up! There I said it! I lost the baby and it was my fault! I didn't want to get reminded of what I fucking did. So I left!" 

"is that what this is about?" 

"that's what it's always been about! I couldn't bear living in place where I was constantly reminded of what could've been! All we ever did was fight. Do you honestly think that I could ask you to love after everything I did and then losing o-ur b-aby?" 

I started crying he tried hugging me I pushed him off 

"just get out!" 

"Jane.." 

"get out! I can't look at you" 

Week's past we found Bruce he asked me to stay honestly I have no where else to go and I feel lost. All of us patrolling avoiding Dick as much as I can. With my family is hole easier said than done. I noticed Damian's beecon on beeping no! No! No! I ran fast I saw Dick I ignored him. We both jumped into the hole in the roof. We landed on the ground I grabbed my guns the hole sealed itself 

"shit!" 

Suddenly lights came on taking in my surroundings noting we are in a medium sized square room. A screen came on everyone there 

"get us the hell out of here!" I yelled 

"not until you two make up" Tim said 

"what are you talking about? Seriously Batman you're in on this?" Dick said 

"until you and Jane can stand do be in the same room together I will not let you out until then there's food and water" 

"no! No! This is not fucking happening! You asshole's I'm not staying in here with him" 

He turned the screen off I shot the wallls. The screen came back on

"the walls are highly bullet proof there's no way you two are getting out of this" Tim said 

I grunted he turned the screen off I threw my gun's. I grabbed a bag of chips eating them refusing to look at Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Day's past still trapped 

"Jane it's been 3 day's and you haven't said over 2 word's to me" 

"I'm not talking to you about it Dick they'll eventually have to let us out" 

I sat on the floor 

"please Jane" 

"I refuse to have this conversation with you!" 

We saw the screen seeing everyone again 

"if you and Dick can agree to stay in one room together in peace then we will let you out" Bruce said 

Dick looked at me with concern

"yeah" 

"fine now get us the hell out of here!" 

The door opened I walked out I shot my grappling hook. I went to the Batcave I looked for my bike 

"shit! Damian did you steal my bike again!" 

"tt perhaps" 

"where the hell is it?!" 

"are you and Dick really not getting back together" Stephanie asked 

I huffed "as for the seeable future no I'll see you guy's around" 

"you're leaving?" Tim asked 

I found my motorcycle I got on Damian grabbed my arm I started the bike. 

"I forbid you too leave without saying goodbye" 

I jerked him off I put my helmet on seeing Dick and Bruce. I drove off riding as far away as I can crying I made it to the edge of Gotham. I'm sick and tired of running. I remembered my old hideout in Gotham. A bomb shelter beneath a police station. I went inside I took my helmet off Dick. 

"what do you want" 

"I want you to come home" 

"I am home" 

"no you're not dammit Jane home isn't here it's with me please just talk to me.. We could try again"

"do you honestly think I want to try too have another baby when we both know what will happen!.."I covered my face groaning "no I don't want to at least for a while"

"can you at least come home"

"I... I don't know" 

I wouldn't look at him 

"I'm sorry Jane I w-was consumed with grieving it broke my heart you blaming yourself thinking that losing the baby was your fault. I didn't realize that you thought that I love you any less.. I'm not asking for us too start trying for another baby unless you want to... I just want you home with me..I miss you, I miss everything about you, I miss your smile, your laugh, your willingness to help me when I'm being a Dick" I fought a smile tears rolling down my face "I hope you're smiling.. I just miss you really miss you. I can't live without you. I want you home with. I love you Jane. With or without a baby" 

I started crying I dropped to my knees he wrapped his arms around me. Both of us on the floor I held on to his shirt tightly crying 

"it's gonna be OK Jane I promise" 

"I was scared then I thought for once in my life I could do something right we could've raised a baby start a f-family together.. For once I felt hopeful that I could be a better person. Who was I kidding? I could never be a good mother" 

"Jane it just happened there's absolutely nothing you could have done nothing. You are a good person I love you and nothing will ever change that"

I buried my face in his chest crying he rubbed my hair I hear him crying. Month's later I stayed in Dick's apartment home where I belong. I haven't started my period in 2 month's I went to the doctor only to confirm my suspensions.. I'm pregnant. It was about this time I had a.. Miscarriage. I decided not to tell Dick until I know I'm in the clear. 4 month's pregnant the doctor's said I'm perfectly OK that me feeling like shit is good. Crying on my bed trying to think of how to tell Dick happy I'm ok my baby's ok. I heard the window open knowing Dick's home from patrol. He walked in 

"hey babe I'm home" 

He noticed me crying he ran to me 

"Jane what's wrong?" 

I hugged his neck "we did it! We did it" 

"did what Jane? What's going on?" 

"I'm pregnant I'm 4 month's we're gonna have a baby" 

"a baby you're serious You're pregnant! Oh Jane" he kissed me crying "we're gonna have a baby!"


End file.
